I Will Love You In Time
by inu-obsession92
Summary: Kagome's grandfather discovers an ancient time spell. Kagome seems to think it's worthless like all his other spells, but when inuyasha hears of it his mood changes drasticaly. The gang fight a demon that has taken the form of kikyo, and inuyasha is visib
1. The Time Spell

"…" thought (…) action Inu Inuyasha Kag Kagome Mir Miroku Son Songo Ker Kerara So Sota Mio Mioga Shi Shipo Ses Sesshomaru Gra Grandfather

I Will Love you in Time

………………………………………………..**The Time Spell**………………………

**Kag-** (asleep at her own house, peacefully dreaming of saving Inuyasha from sure death. Inuyasha is for once very grateful, and humbly offers a passionate kiss as thanks. Their lips are just about to touch when Inuyasha makes a strange face and yells in a familiar voice not his own, Kagome! Wake up!) "That sounded like grandfather" What is it grandpa, I was sound asleep, and having the most pleasant dream!

**Gra-** Don't be cross Kagome, if this works, you can go right back to it!

**Kag-** And once again be so rudely awoken by you, I don't… wait a minute, what do you mean?

**Gra-** I've uncovered an ancient spell that can transport things through time! Isn't that exiting Kagome!

**Kag-** (Kagome bears her teeth behind her lips in a silent growl, with an irritated look on her face)Not really to tell you the truth. Grandfather, I don't mean to disappoint you grandfather, but your spells never work. And I cant believe that you woke me up just for that!

**Gra-** Well, you sure know how to ruin an old man's excitement.

**Kag-** Oh grandfather. (Kagome glances at the clock witch reads 9:56. Her eyes grow wide with panic.) Oh shoot! I'm supposed to meet Inuyasha in 4 min. Thanks for waking me up grandpa.

**Gra-** Oh how quickly our attitudes change when our own plans come into the picture! You know, if you had a little faith in me, you could use my time spell so you wouldn't be late!

**Kag-** No thanks Grandfather, I don't fell like ending up as some sort of animal today, and besides, I'm in a hurry! (Kagome exits the room)

**Gra-** (grandfather collapses on the bed and heaves a sigh of frustration and aggravation exclaiming) she had so much more faith as a small child. (as he finishes his exclamations he releases another sigh, and with that Kagome's large white and brown cat leaps onto the bed, and curls up on Grandfather's face. The shot moves to an over head view of the outside of the house and a muffled and frustrated scream is heard startling nearby birds. Then immediately following is the scream of a terrified cat.)

**Kag-** Inuyasha, I'm sorry I…

**Inu-** YOUR LATE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 10 MINUTES AGO!

**Kag-** Well I beg of you your forgiveness prince over reaction! But it's not my fault!

**Inu-** Well, I suppose you are forgiven.

**Kag-** (releases a blood curtailing scream of frustration, and automatically utters the dreaded command) SIT BOY!

**Inu-** What the heck was that for, I forgave you didn't I!

**Kag-** Is sarcasm really a foreign language to you, or do you just want to tick me off?

**Inu-** Look I really don't know what you are talking about, but the rest of the gang is waiting for us in the next village. We had better get going if we want to make it in time.

**Kag-** "I swear! If he is in one of his high and mighty moods I'm gonna blow a lid!"

**Inu-** "Talk about moody, must be one of those things her and Songo wont talk to me about." (Kagome and Inuyasha traveling through the forest Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha is suddenly hit by a flying arrow, and falls to the ground dropping Kagome. He looks for his opponent but sees nothing, however he can smell and scene the presence of a human. But all thoughts of fighting are immediately put out of his mind when he sees Kagome is in distress with an injured ankle. His only thought is to get her to safety. He carries her to a near by tree well sheltered by small bushes, and leans her up against it. He asks her if she is ok, and she responds by shaking her head. Then he surprises her by committing an act of selflessness in removing the top of his kimono made with the hairs of the fire rat, and draping it over her, and calmly but still commandingly told her to stay put, but when he said that, for the tinniest millisecond, she thought she saw a smile come across his face.) Were are you, show your self!

**?-** (A dark figure flew past Inuyasha, running through the trees. Inuyasha turned to look, but only saw a fleeting, blurred shadow of a figure. He flinched forward to start to chase it, but could no longer see it. He looked behind him to search for the figure, and when he saw no one he turned back to face forward and was met with the surprise of his life, there standing solemnly in front of him, was a figure from his past, his former love. Kikyo.)


	2. The Figure In The Darkness

…………………………………………**The Figure in the Darkness**………………………………………..

**Inu**- Ki.. Kikyo? (Inuyasha was obviously shocked and surprised.)

**Kik**- Yes, it is me Inuyasha.

**Inu**- My beloved Kikio! (Inuyasha lunged to hug Kikyo, and she seemed to welcome it, that is until she yanked the jewel shard he was carrying from around his neck.)

You trader! I should have known.

**Kag**- (Kagome knew that something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was. But she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this person, whom ever it may be, was not Kikyo.)

Inuyasha, she isn't who you think she is Inuyasha! Don't let her fool you!

**Kik**- Oh but you don't understand foolish little girl, I already have! For now I have the jewel shard, and there is nothing you can do about it! (an evil giggle).

**Inu**- (Inuyasha taking advantage of the long winded speech flung a claw through the demon's back catching it off guard. The demon let off a loud shriek and collapsed. Then transformed into its true form, and there in front of the duo lay the most hideous demon they had ever seen. It looked as though it had no means of defense, no claws, no fangs, not even a weapon, just a hideous gray blob.

Just a simple shape shifter I suppose.

**Kag**- But they usually can't talk, or look exactly like their target unless… aha! 2 jewel shards, plus the one it took from you, and I have three, so that gives us 6. We're making progress don't you think?

**Inu**- Oh yeah, great progress, especially considering the fact that there are hundreds, or possibly thousands of shards and we have six.

**Kag**- You could try to be a little more optimistic yaknow.

**Inu**- I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS WITH AN INJURED GIRL WHO WON'T STOP PESTERING ME, LOOKING FOR PIECES OF SOMETHING SHE BROKE. AND YOU WANT ME TO BE OPTIMISTIC. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

**Kag**- well, aren't you being touchy.

**Inu**- (Inuyasha says in an obviously hurt voice) I am not being touchy!

**Kag**- Oh I see, its Kikyo. You got your hopes up again didn't you. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but she is never gonna come back.

**Inu**- This has nothing to do with her. Come on, let's go.

**Kag**- "I didn't realize he still had such feelings for her. I should try to make him feel better. Even if he is being a jerk."

Inuyasha you can tell me if something is wrong.

**Inu**- would you just drop it! Nothing is wrong!

**Kag**- (sigh)


	3. The Idea Sparks

…………………………………………………**The Idea Sparks** …………………………………………...

**Son**- Hey Inuyasha, Kagome! You guys are late!

**Kag**- Yeah, and mutt over here wont let me forget it.

(Kagome is faced towards Songo with her eyes closed, and Inuyasha tuns to hurt her, and just as he is about to scratch her when Kagome commands) SIT BOY!

**Inu**- How the heck did you…

**Kag**- Because I know you Inuyasha, and I know that you can't control your temper!

**Inu**- I CAN TOO CONTROL MY TEMPER!

**Kag**- See what I mean!

**Son, Mir, Shi**- Yep!

**Inu**-(rolls his eyes and bears his teeth in a noticeable growl.)

Can we please just go now, I'm in a hurry to make some REALL progress.

(That last comment unmistakably directed toward Kagome.)

**Shi**- what's his problem?

**Kag**- We battled a shape shifter demon that looked like Kikyo this morning. I think he really misses her.

**Inu**- You are forgetting that as part dog demon I have excellent hearing. There is nothing wrong with me, and even if there was, it would have nothing whatsoever to do with that back stabbing, "beautiful" Kikyo!

**Kag**- What ever!

**Shi**- Can we stop for lunch now, I'm starving!

**Kag**- Yeah, I guess so. Inuyasha, I think I know something that will cheer you up!

**Inu**- RAHMEN!

**Kag**- Yes! Good job, now, stand up, then lie down, then roll over!

**Inu**- (Inuyasha blinded by his love for Rahmen did exactly as Kagome said, giving the whole gang a good laugh.)

**Kag**- (proceeds to make the noodles)

**Inu**- So why were you so late this morning Kagome.

**Kag**-(I WAS ONLY 10 MUINITS LATE!)

**Inu**- (Eyes wide open with a scared look on his face because of Kagome's angry reaction.)

**Kag**- I was late because I slept in. It's a good thing my grandfather woke me up.

Actually if he had stopped babbling on I probably would have been on time.

He was talking endlessly about some time travel spell.

**Inu**- (Inuyasha suddenly stopped stuffing his face with noodles and looked up with a surprised but relieved face.) A what?

**Kag**- A time travel spell, some bright idea of my grandfathers.

**Inu**- "I wonder…"

**Mir**- Well I think that it's about time for us to head out if we are going to make it to the next village by night fall.

**Inu**- Uh yeah, sure.

**Kag**- "now he just seems distant, like he's concentrating on something. I wonder if it's something I said.


	4. A Confesion Of Time

…………………………………………….A Confession Of Time………………………………………

**Inu**- Hey, Kagome. (Inuyasha says in a hushed voiced)

**Kag**- Yes Inuyasha, is something wrong? Cause you know if something's wrong you can tell me!

**Inu- **Okay, don't get so jumpy, I was just wondering about that time spell thingy you were talking about.

**Kag**- Inuyasha, you of all people should know that this is nothing to worry about, I mean after all this is my grandfather we are talking about! None of his spells, or inventions, or remedies ever work.

**Inu**- But what if this one did work?

**Kag**- What are you getting at Inuyasha? What could you possibly use the time spell for?

**Inu**- Nothing, it was just a question.

**Kag**- Inuyasha, I… (Kagome says with a pleading voice, but is interrupted.)

**Shi**- Hey slow polks! Pick up the pace a little would ya!

**Inu**- Yeah yeah, hold your horses, we're comin!

**Kag**- "What could he want to go back in time for? Maybe to keep the jewel from shattering, but he's a changed person now, he wouldn't be so selfish as to wish to be whole demon. He doesn't want that any more. Or dose he? I'm so confused. I don't know if he's still the same old selfish him or not. And if he really dose love me, and if he really has changed, then what would he do with the jewel once he got it?" (Kagome releases a sigh of confusion)

Hey Inuyasha.

**Inu**- Yeah.

**Kag**- Do you still want to be full demon? I mean now that you know what you're like when you're full demon, do you really want to be like that.

**Inu**- Why wouldn't I? It's all I've ever wanted.

**Kag**- But you're a mindless killing machine in your demon form! You're strong enough already! And you would hurt your friends, like Sango, and Miroku, and Shipo, and… and Me.

**Inu**- (A worried look passes over Inuyasha's face) I guess I don't know what I want any more. All I know is that if I was a full demon, I would finally be accepted and respected.

**Kag**- But…

**Inu**- Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay. Besides, at the rate we're going, we won't have to worry about that for a wile.

**Kag**- "Who dose he want to gain respect from, and who would respect someone that would kill them. The only people that would ever respect him are his friends, and if he became a full demon he would lose our respect. But maybe the jewel isn't the reason he wants the time spell, maybe it's…" (gasp)

I know why you want the time spell! It's Kikyo! Isn't it?

**Inu**- huuhh?…

**Kag**- You want to go back to save Kikyo! Don't you?

**Inu**- (Inuyasha turns his head, closes his eyes and crosses his arms. Maybe!)

**Kag**- How could you! I thought you were over her!

**Inu**- I loved her okay!

**Kag**- But if you go back and save her then when you come back I wont be here!

**Inu**- What?

**Kag- **I'm Kikyo's reincarnation! If you bring her back, then I might not ever be born. And even if I am I wouldn't poses the jewel, and I never would have come here and met you. Inuyasha if you bring her back, you will never see me again.

**Inu**- Well I guess that's just a small sacrifice I'll have to make. (Inuyasha is acting as if he doesn't care, but it's visible in his eyes that he is torn in the choice, and heart broken, but Kagome can't see it.)

**Kag**- But I thought you…

**Inu**- Yeah well you thought wrong!

**Kag**- I hate you! I wish I had never met you, you… you…, you ungrateful mutt! SIT YOU PIG!

**Inu**- (When Inuyasha sits up he sees Kagome running from his sobbing, he immediately regrets what he said, he knows its not true, but he can't take it back.)


	5. Inu The Enemy

**Inu The Enemy**

**Inu**- (Inuyasha fells badly about what he said, but he refuses to apologize. He is walking silently behind the rest of the gang, when all of a sudden he feels a sharp pain in the back of his head.) Ouch! What the… (He turns around and sees Miroku glaring at him.) Why did you do that?

**Mir**- What did you say to lady Kagome?

**Inu**- What…?

**Mir**- Lady Kagome is up there sobbing to Sango about something you said to her. What has your big mouth, snobbery and anger issues done this time!

**Inu**- Nothing! And how can you come over here and yell at me when you were just over there listening in on the girls conversation!

**Mir**- That is beside the point! You must apologize to lady Kagome. Because you know. IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE TO HER SHE IS GONNA TAKE IT OUT ON EVERY ONE!

**Inu**- (I hate to admit this, but he's right. I was awful to her. Is it possible that I really do love her?)

**San**- WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME YOU UNGREATFUL MUTT!

**Inu**- What is it with all these accusations lately!

**San**- Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you can't express your emotions, or may be you just don't have any!

**Inu**- Hey, look this is really none of your business! I don't even know why she is talking to you about this, it's between me and her.!

**San**- Ugh, fine! You are impossible!

**Inu**- (What is their problem. What happened between her and me is none of there business.)

**Shi**- (suddenly popping up out of no were, scaring Inuyasha half to death.) Hey Inuyasha

**Inu**- aaaahhhhh… What do you want!

**Shi**- Why is Kagome so upset?

**Inu**- Because she is overly sensitive and lets her inferior emotions get in the way!

**Shi**- Huh?…

**Inu**- Ugh… You wouldn't understand.

**Shi**- Oh… is it like one of those things Sango always talks about?

**Inu**- What?

**Shi**- Sango is always talking about some sort of thing between you and Kagome! She says your hiding your love, and ignoring your urges toward each other!

**Inu**- WHAT!

**Shi**- I'm not really sure what it's supposed to mean, but I think she's right.

**Inu**- (bearing his teeth in an annoyed and irritated growl) Get away from me you bushy tailed freak! (He looks past Shipo's hurt face to see the rest of the gang looking at him in disgust.) But he was being a pain!

**San**- You selfish pig!

**Inu**- Why do I always get turned into a bad guy!

**San**- Maybe because you are the bad guy!

**Inu**- ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (in a muffled growl.) You have got to be kidding me!


	6. Sneaking out

**Sneaking Out**

**Inu**- (The gang has settled down for the night. Inuyasha appears to be fast asleep, until his eyes open suddenly, revealing that like all animals' eyes; they glow in the night. Very quickly and quietly he sneaks farther away from camp. He looks back one last time towards his beautiful Kagome, and if you had been there, you would not have seen his usual look of surliness, or indifference, but a look of a heart torn between to choices. And if you looked very closely, you may have even seen a small droplet of water, gleaming in the moonlight, as it streamed down Inuyasha's face.)

**Shi**- (hearing Inuyasha's movement with his supper sensitive fox's ears, Shipo sits up as he watches Inuyasha walk silently away from camp. Pushed by his curiosity, Shipo follows silently behind Inuyasha. He watches as Inuyasha jumps onto the edge of the well, and he watched in confusion as Inuyasha stood there on the edge, hair and clothes blow in the wind, then he watched silently as Inuyasha jumped into the well.)

**Inu**- (As Inuyasha hits the bottom of the well, he hesitates as if he id unsure of what he is doing. Then he jumps out of the well, and walks into Kagome's house. When Inuyasha lands to the bedroom floor with a thud, Kagome's grand father wakes up with a girlish scream.)

**Gra**- What do you want! Oh Inuyasha! What is it boy!

**Inu**- Were is it?

**Gra**- Were is what!

**Inu**- The time spell. Were is it?

**Gra**- What do you want with the time spell!

**Inu**- I need you to send me back in time.

**Gra**- What, but it hasn't been tested yet!

**Inu**- I don't care! Do as I say, and we can get through this quickly, and painlessly.

**Gra**- Okay, don't get so huffy puffy! I'm coming! You understand now that this may not work right.

**Inu**- It better!

**Gra**- Oh boy.

**Mean wile**

**Shi**- Kagome, Kagome wake up! Please wake up Kagome!

**Kag**- What is it?

**Shi**- Inuyasha is gone!

**Kag**- Were did he go?

**Shi**- I followed him! He went down the well.

**Kag**- "Oh please no!" Kagome begins to cry loudly as she runs toward the well. "Oh please let me get there in time!"

**Mean Wile**

**Gra**- Now son, stand here, and stand very still. Now hold this sacred staff, and slowly drink this mixture as I chant this prayer. (Grandfather begins to chant, and Inuyasha's body begins to glow.)

**Inu**- (Inuyasha's body a this point is glowing, and pulsing. But he pays no attention to it. He is thinking of Kagome, and still trying to decide whom he truly loves.)

**Kag**- (Just as the spell was taking effect, Kagome burst through the door in tears. Inuyasha hears her and turns his head just in time to see her running toward him with tears in her eyes. She lunges toward him in an effort to pull him out of the blue glowing aura. And in that one moment, he wished more than any thing that he could undo everything that he had done in the past hour. He knew at that moment that he truly loved Kagome. And just as Kagome was about to jump into Inuyasha's arms and pull him toward her, Inuyasha disappeared into the distant past, and Kagome fell to the floor.) NO! He's gone! (Kagome starts crying even harder than she was before, and hung her head in her hands. )

**Gra**- IT WORKED!

**Kag**- He's gone! He's gone.

**Gra**- What's the matter Kagome?

**Kag**- He's gone, he left, because he really doesn't love me, he only loves her. (Kagome is now sobbing uncontrollably, then suddenly she turns her head and runs into her room, and closes the door.)


	7. Waiting for the worst

**Waiting For The Worst**

**Kag**- (Kagome knew that if Inuyasha did what he set out to do, that he would change the future and she would vanish. She sat up in her room for days, waiting for it to happen. She was terrified; she just knew that any minute she would vanish, and that she wouldn't exist. But the funny thing is that it never happened. She waited and waited, dreading it, crying for her lost love, and for her soon to end life. But it never came. Day after day she sat in her room. Then finally one day her mother knocked on her bedroom door. Now this act in its self was nothing new, in the past three days her mother had knocked on her door often begging her to come out. But this time she did not beg, this time she simply said in a calm voice.)

**Mot**- Kagome… Kagome sweetie, there is someone here to see you!

**Kag**- I don't want to see any one right now mother.

**Mot**- Kagome I think you should see this person, he has something to say to you.

**Inu**- Come out Kagome, I want to talk to you.

**Kag**- " I recognize that voice! That wonderful wonderful voice! Inu… Inuyasha!

**Inu**- Yeah… uh… I… (He was about to say something when a very exited Kagome burst through the door and tackled him in a loving hug.)

**Kag**- Oh Inuyasha! I missed you so much! Wait a minute, I suppose you and Kikyo are married by now huh.

**Inu**- No. We aren't.

**Kag**- But…

**Inu**- I went back the day that she died, I should have gone back the day before. By the time I got to her, Nirouku had already injured her. I explained to her what happened, and I told her that I loved her, then she died, she died in my arms. I would have gone back and tried again, but… that convinced me that the past is best left alone. I realized another thing too Kagome. When she died, since she had been dead for years in my time, it didn't really make me feel all that sad when she died. And that made me see that… that I had already gotten over her death, but I couldn't bear it if you were gone Kagome.

**Kag**- I've never heard you say something that heart felt and unselfish since the day I met you. I think this experience really changed you Inuyasha.

**Inu**- Yeah well, don't expect me to go around just saying nice stuff all the time. It's just an, in the moment kinda thing. Don't look into it or any thing.

**Kag**- Oh Inuyasha! (At that moment she realized, that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. She leaned over and she kissed him. When she pulled away, Inuyasha had a surprised look on his face, but it quickly faded and was replaced by a look of satisfaction, and love. Then he reached over, and took her face in his hand, and gave her a long, romantic passionate kiss, just like in her dream.

**THE END! **


End file.
